Meeting You For the First Time
by MajinBroli
Summary: A/U: How would DBZ of gone had Goku never met Bulma? Until one fateful day living all alone until many many years later he bumps into a young woman that changes his life forever. GokuChiChi
1. Prologue

**Meeting You For The First Time**

**A/N: Oh yeah it's another G/CC by me, unfortunatly its just a short Prologue but of course it can be a nice teaser for things to come. I'm sure alot of my readers want my Lemon Scenes from my old Fics Yah yah I know i've been trying to get them back. My old computer that held the orginals was fried a year ago leaving most of them in the hands of my fans that have them. Don't worry though if my fans can resend them to me I will repost them all on with my own Lemon section to spare you all the wait time. I will being uploading them on Mediaminer within the next week or so as they come in and the one I haven't sent out yet. Look for a link on my Profile page to my Mediaminer profile of stories. Well enough bla bla here you go enjoy this little taste of what could have been. My own orginal A/U of our beloved Goku/Chi-Chi.**

Peaceful, serene, a place owned by nature it was filled with every nature smell and every animal companion the world held. It was a place not even hardly traveled by man, a hallow dirt path that had the occasional car or truck from a traveling farmer, but it was a place inhabited by a single man. Well not a man but a sayjin, since the accident that cost him his memories of his sayjin past and mission the newly reborn Goku has lived alone for the past eleven years following his grandfather Gohan's death.

Alone and unaware of the living world that exists beyond his small house and fire Goku has lived a separate life apart from the world, no Bulma has come this way to find him in this space in time. However, another young woman has ventured his ways in hopes of locating her fathers teacher.

Padding along on her feet in a light spring her bright pink attire and blue warrior gi covering her chest allowed her to move quickly. Her father never wanted her to be a fighter but she had picked up this trait against his wishes since her mother died. An honorable and worthy warrior she had grown up to be in stature to be just as good as her dad. However to prepare for her future in the martial arts tournament and make her father proud of her, as well prove to herself that she was the best at what she had wanted to be. 'I Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox-King will be the world's best fighter.'

Her quick pace drawing a flash of movement to her side as she quickly stopped as she realized she was being followed, she looked to her left as a dark figure just out of sight. It was human in her eyes and a fast one at that as it kept pace with her. "So he thinks he can match with me, alright lets go!" She told herself as she took off in full sprint, the dirt road kicking up in dust in her wake running uphill she quickly leapt skywards landing atop the hill, her pursuer matched pace leaping up high into the air even higher than her, unable to catch a glance as he vanished the light of the mid day sun before plummeting down in the forest again, the trees rustling as birds flapped their wings as they quickly escaped from the tree in fear.

"So he's good. Alright lets see if he can match this." Pushing herself again she ran downhill, it was a long slowly descending hill that got very steep at the base making the runner increase in speed to maintain their balance or risk falling face first into the dirt. Her feet quickly ran up pace, sweat beginning to slowly drip from her brow as she glanced to the side again, the black shadow still remained a bit closer as she could see its eyes, its larger frame. This thing that pursued her was watching her as she ran. _Just who is this, thinking he can even dare match pace with me! I'll loose him_. driving her feet square into the ground she leapt straight off the hill tucking herself into a roll as she hit the ground exploding back onto her feet and on the road in a full sprint.

Finally Chi-Chi began to slow her pace down, fresh sweat dripping from her forehead as she placed her hands behind her head letting herself catch her breath. "I think I finally lost whatever that was." She said aloud as she began to walk slowly, her head titling up into the sky as she came upon the sight of a nearby in a clearing ahead. "I think I've earned five minutes off my feet." She made her way over sitting down beneath the tree as she let her body recover. "Ahhh this feels nice!" She groaned as she stretched her arms out and leaned her head back against the tree.

Though just as her head touched the bark against her hair a rustle came from above as she opened her eye to a human face looking at her. "Hello!" it said making Chi-Chi shriek swinging her fist for the face in front of her startled. Her eyes cracked open as she looked as there was a face still there but slightly angled as he moved out of the way of her fist. "That's an awkward way to greet someone." the man said as Chi-Chi looked at the man's massive spiky hair thrown every which way hanging upside down from the tree above her.

"You scared me half to death! what were you thinking sneaking up on me like that!?" Chi-Chi said grabbing her chest feeling her heart pounding in her chest rapidly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack what is wrong with you?" She asked as the man shrugged.

"Well you seemed to run away when I got close to you so I figured this would be a better way, I kind of outran you and went up this tree until you caught up." Bringing his hand to his chin the man thought why he was exactly doing this a quizzical look on his face. Lips curled in thought as Chi-Chi looked up at what he was hanging from and she shrieked sending the man in front of her falling to the ground as he clasped his ears tightly in pain. "You-YOU have a Tail!" She shrieked pointing to the brown appendage waving freely in the air as she backed up holding a hand over her mouth.

The man opened his eyes clenched tightly teeth grit as he stood up facing Chi-Chi. "Man is your voice high. You nearly blew my ears out... Ouch!" He said digging his finger in to get some feeling back. "Gee that was uncalled for." He cracked his back as Chi-Chi pointed to his tail still.

"Why do you have that!?" She asked as the man again shrugged. "What? Oh my tail of course I have it." He said freely waving it around in front of her.

Chi-Chi's eyes followed the moving brown tail in front her eyes dumbfounded by what was before her a man with a monkey tail!? "That's not normal, what are you? Are you some kind of mutant or something?" She asked as the man in front her gave her a confused look.

"No I've always had it, why don't you have your own tail?" He asked peering around her hip looking for a tail to which he stopped. "That's weird why don't you have a tail?" He asked cocking his head as Chi-Chi glared at him.

"I don't have a tail! Why would I have a tail, I'm a perfectly healthy woman I don't have one." She said as the man took a step back in shock.

"Wha-Wait? You're a woman... You mean you're a girl?" He asked as if bewildered at the notion, Chi-Chi scoffing at the notion took it as an insult. "Well of course i'm a woman! Is that supposed to be some kind of joke are you an idiot or something?" She glared at him as the man scratched his head. "Oh brother..."

"Well i've ... I don't know any girls I've never met one till well you." His answer making Chi-Chi face fault into the ground, looking up she was baffled.

"You can't be serious, you've never seen a girl before?" He shook his head. "This can't be real, you're honestly telling me that you've never seen a woman before? What about her mother, surely you knew her."

"No I never had one, it was just me and Grandpa out here until he died years ago... and well I don't see many people, most just go bye you're the first one i've talked to in about..." The man's tongue sticking out of his mouth as he counted his fingers. "Yeah about nine years!" Showing seven fingers but Chi-Chi was too dumbfounded to notice his math error.

"So you've just been living out here all alone since your grandfather died?" SHe asked and he nodded. "Yeah that pretty much sums it up. Although I do still talk with Grandpa but he can't back anymore." Chi-Chi turned away utterly confused. _I have to be dreaming there is no way this can be real. _Though as Chi-Chi turned to her own thoughts the man she had just met snuck up behind her without her knowing his hand carefully lifting up the back of her training gi. Chi-Chi stopped her train of thought as she looked behind her the man holding up the back of her gi looking for something on her buttocks. "Pervert!" SHe yelled slamming her fist down on his head sending his head into the ground. "What in the hell are you thinking why were you staring at my Butt like that!" She fumed as she held down the back of her gi. Although covered the tight cloth left very little to the imagination to which she thought was why he was looking.

Pulling his face out of the dirt he rubbed his head. "Ow that hurt.. Sheesh I was just looking for your tail." He was beginning to wonder why girls were really weird.

"I told you I don't have one!" Her fist clenched as she looked at him. "Are you sure?" He asked again as Chi-Chi felt a vein on her forehead beginning to throb. "No.. for the last time I don't have a tail." Her eyes glaring murder at the man who gave up trying to find her 'tail'.

"Well maybe you'll show me later, that was a nice hit by the way. You're pretty strong." He said walking back over to the tree pulling himself up by his tail. Chi-Chi still slightly disturbed by his tail remained where she was. "Oh what's up with that outfit? I've never seen one with such bright colors or in that style before." He asked as Chi-Chi slightly less furious calmed down.

"It's a special tailored outfit from my dad, it was a gift for me to begin my training in." SHe said proudly realizing one important detail since coming into contact with this very bizarre man. "I am Chi-Chi mao daughter of the Ox-King." She said proudly as the man before her cocked his head.

"You're the daughter from an Ox now that doesn't make any sense." As Chi-Chi glared at him.

"My dad wasn't an Ox you idiot that was his name, Ox-King!"

"Ahh I see, so your dad isn't an Ox he just likes to call himself one." Chi-Chi only growled in frustration. "Well whets your name?" She asked as the man put his hand to his chin thinking. "Please tell me you remember that much?"

"Goku's my name!" He exclaimed as if realizing it for the first time swinging himself from his little branch and onto his feet. "Yeah I think that's right. Grandpa called me Goku." The newly revealed Goku said looking over at Chi-Chi who finally realized something about Goku.

Her eyes quickly realized one thing, covered barely in a loincloth around the waist she looked him up and down and unknowingly thought _'y Kami he's built alright..._ Goku was strikingly well fit his arms a mass of muscle his stomach abs rippling out underneath his chest, his legs the same bulky and strong. Though as much as she told herself not to look she caught sight of Gout's err.. umm well boyish anatomy which was just like the rest of him... Massive. Catching herself now gawking at Goku she bowed herself slightly. "Well it's good to finally know your name Goku."

"Likewise Chi-Chi, likewise..."

**R&R MB (more reviews means more chapters sooner)**


	2. One Night Together

**One-Night Together**

**A/N: Chp 2 up and running I do appreciate some of you sending me some of my fics back to me i'm missing the Mistress, forced love, and a few of my V/B stories but you guys probably don't read those I will guess. Enough talk more G/CC**

Goku and Chi-Chi grew more properly introduced her explanation of what she was doing out here and looking for the master of her father who was also a great fighter in his time alongside his own grandfather Gohan. Fated Chi-Chi said that she the Ox-Kings daughter and his grandpa Gohan would meet like this. Chi-Chi although had begun to realize the growing abnormalities of her new found friend. Aside he was built like no other man in the world, his tail, but his strength and skills seemed unnatural. He was quite strong a definite match for her but his agility, and overall quickness was amazing as Goku showed her around his little hovel that he lived.

Chi-Chi gazed upon the massive fish partially eaten over a cooking fire the massive tree's cut down but no axe used. The massive boulders looked carried there and set around the large fire for the fish. All of it seemed too much. Then she looked upon the small shack Goku had called home for all his life. "This is where you live?" She asked as Goku nodded. "Yeah its quite cramped in here but its okay don't worry its not bad all alone." Goku opened up the door ducking his head as he stepped inside Chi-Chi found herself in the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen all at once. Goku having kept the place remarkably clean despite her expectations. A small bed barely large enough to hold Chi-Chi, a small sink and bathroom toilet off to the side. "I can't imagine living like this." Chi-Chi said sitting down on the small bed as Goku plopped down in a corner. "Ah its not as bad as you think, I suppose since I've always lived this way I'm just used to it."

"I guess that maybe it. But how do you manage all alone out here?" Chi-Chi said looking around and finding very little means of entertainment. Not a book, tv, radio, nothing not even a dirty magazine. "Oh it's not so bad I get to train and fight a lot up here. No one really bothers me and I also have to be on guard for the monster that comes out at midnight every full moon and destroys a lot of things."

"Monster during the full moon are you telling me that you really think there is one?" Chi-Chi said spying over his cabinet.

"Well Grandpa told me never to go out at night during a full moon because the monster is extremely dangerous... and well the monster it's the one who killed Grandpa." Goku sat down on his bed holding his head up with his hands his eyes slightly watering at the moment he found his grandpa as a kid half dead, the handiwork of the monster. "Grandpa made me promise never to be outside on those nights so I wouldn't share the same fate as him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, that must of been terrible for you." Chi-Chi said looking back at Goku who rubbed his eyes. _Such a strange guy I feel bad for him, so much loneliness and pain all out here _.Chi-Chi turned her attention back to the cabinet as she gently opened the door spying a strange ball on inside. "What is this?" Chi-Chi asked she picked up the four star dragonball Goku nearly freaking out as he quickly snatched it from her.

"Don't touch it! It's all grandpa left behind for me..." Goku said holding the dragonball in his hand Chi-Chi blinking at her hand as just how quick Goku had snatched that from her hand without her even noticing in the slightest. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just didn't know what it was." Chi-Chi turned back to face Goku his eyes glued to the dragonball. "You okay?" She asked as Goku blinked snapping out of his slight trance.

"Oh Hehe. Sorry I sometimes just get lost in this thing Grandpa left me." Goku said offering the Ball to Chi-Chi. "I suppose it won't hurt if I let you hold it just don't break it okay?" He said as Chi-Chi smiled and nodded taking it in both her hands. "What exactly is it?" She said looking all around for any sort of marking. "Looks old."

"I really don't know Grandpa just told me that I should have it when he died and that I should take good care of his treasure for him. I promised that I would so I have kept it okay as best I can, although it really doesn't do anything Grandpa just said it has the power to change the world for good or evil if put in someone's hands." Goku said as Chi-Chi placed it back inside the cabinet.

"I guess your Grandpa certainly didn't change the world with it I see." Chi-Chi laughed as Goku smiled. " Well I do appreciate for being such a sweet guy Goku but I should get moving I have to go find my Dad's teacher." Chi-Chi said opening up the door.

"Aww your leaving already?" Goku said looking a bit disappointed that first girl he ever met and talked to was leaving already.

"Yeah I should get going, but hey once I find him and get my training I'll come back and pay you visit okay?" She said as Goku lighted up at the notion.

"Really you'd come back!?" He asked to which Chi-Chi nodded. "Wahoo!" Goku screamed blasting off into the air nearly a full hundred yards before coming back down. Chi-Chi left a little speechless as Goku landed. "Oh thank you So much Chi-Chi! Just be sure not to forget!" He told her as Chi-Chi turned and began to walk away. "Later have a good trip!" Goku called out to her waving his arm like a child as Chi-Chi smiled and waved back as she began to walk away.

"Such a sweet guy, and handsome too." Chi-Chi mused as she walked away her mind following the road as she walked but her thoughts kept going back to the strange man Goku. His smiling face, his little house, everything about the guy was so innocent and cute she giggled at the thought of returning for a visit. "That would sure be one-!" Cut off as a sharp crack of lightning came overhead. Her mind not seeing the black clouds rolling in. "Oh shit..." Chi-Chi muttered as she felt the rain begin to come down. Looking around quickly for a place to seek shelter another sharp crack of lightning overhead made her reconsider... "I don't have a choice!" Turning on her heel and going full speed back to Goku's little house.

Goku having already taken shelter inside his house, his mind thinking back to Chi-Chi he couldn't put her out of his mind it was too hard. She was a girl first of all and the first person to really talk to him in so long. "I hope Chi-Chi comes back, I don't think I can stay out here alone without someone to talk to again." His mind unaware as he heard someone grind to a halt in front of his house as his doors flew open his head turning quickly and to his great delight a sopping wet Chi-Chi in his doorway. "Hey Chi-Chi you came back... Wow I think you got a little wet." He said noticing her dripping water everywhere.

"You think?" Chi-Chi said as she walked inside closing the door. Shivering she rubbed her arms. "Do you have a towel I can borrow?" She asked as Goku nodded reaching up atop by his ceiling he pulled down a slightly dirty towel but Chi-Chi didn't complain as she dried herself hastily.

"Wow that storm sure came out of nowhere it was so nice outside." Goku said looking out his blurred window at the pouring rain and flashes of lightning along with the rumble of thunder that came soon after.

Chi-Chi not so sure a bout the weather as she knew she had to get out of these wet clothes otherwise she'd get sick. "Do you have somewhere I can change?" She asked as Goku gave her a confused look.

"I don't know what you mean." As Chi-Chi looked around. "You know a place where I can take my clothes off and get into something else."

"What's wrong with here?" He asked as Chi-Chi felt a vein throb in her forehead. "You're kind of here."

"Well of course I'm here I wouldn't want to be outside." Chi-Chi felt another vein on her forehead pulse. "I need a place to change where no one can see me!"

"I don't think I have that but you can change here its no big deal I do it all the time." Goku said as Chi-Chi grit her teeth. "I'm sure you do but I don't want you to see me naked, do you get it?"

"Not really no." Goku replied as Chi-Chi threw up her arms in defeat. "Turn around Goku!" She told him as she pulled off the top of her wet blue gi.

"Why?" He asked as his tail having grown an interest in the subject waved in front of him aiming primarily at Chi-Chi. "Because you shouldn't look at a girl naked without their permission."

"Oh... well okay." Goku turned his head back to the window as Chi-Chi undid her Gi letting it fall in a slop on the floor. Still clad in her wet Bra and panties her eyes noticed that Goku's tail was upright and looking at her. His eyes trained outside the window but his tail almost focused on Chi-Chi like it had a mind of its own. "Goku quick making your tail stare at me please." She asked as Goku turned his head slightly.

"DONT LOOK!" She yelled as Goku snapped back. Never in his life did Goku feel more scared at the sound of a person's voice. "Now just put your tail away please." Chi-Chi's voice more calm as Goku looked down at his stomach. "Hey tail that's not nice to look at her. You should no better." He said scolding to his tail which went limp in disappointment before winding its way around Goku's waist again.

At last Chi-Chi took off the last few pieces of her attire putting them atop the cabinet and setting her wet clothes over one of the racks above her head to dry out a bit. Wrapping the towel around herself she looked back at Goku who was watching her from the corner of his eye before quickly looking back. Although furious that Goku was peeping at her, deep inside she took it as a compliment. She said nothing aloud as she sat down at the foot of the bed waving her hair about from the wet mess letting it fall around her shoulders and back in a cascade of raven dark hair. "Its okay now Goku."

He turned back looking upon Chi-Chi and he felt something stir deep inside him. Unable to form words a he looked upon her raven black hair and more exposed form. His mouth going dry as he tried to make sense of what to say to Chi-Chi.

"What?" She asked as she noticed Goku was completely gawking at her. "What are you starring at?" She asked again as Goku pointed at her.

"You... well... I ummm... it's well..." He scratched his head unable to say what he wanted. "What just spit it out!" She said as Goku gulped.

"You're beautiful Chi-Chi..." He blurted out finding the right words to say although his cheeks flushed at the notion of what he had just said. Grandpa always told him to be nice to girls and compliment them honestly when they were beautiful, he just didn't think it would make him feel weird.

Chi-Chi could feel a blush of embarrassment spread across her cheeks unsure herself what to say. After all it wasn't everyday someone told her she was beautiful other than her father. "Well thank you for the compliment Goku." She said with a small giggle trying to push off some of embarrassment as Goku looked up at her his eyes dark and shining with a sheen of want. "Are you okay?" She asked causing Goku to blink for a second as if waking up.

"Eh sorry about that I kinda lost my focus." Goku looked away to the window looking upon the still pouring rain as another bright flash of lightning crackled outside. "Well it looks like that storm doesn't want to let up so if you want I'll let you get some rest. There isn't much to do in here but sleep." Goku said standing up from the bed as Chi-Chi although a bit curious to that look she had been given by Goku nodded and climbed under the sheets although slightly damp she found the bed actually comfortable the indentation left by Goku not so bad as she pulled the cover up over her shoulders she saw Goku lean back against the wall his head resting back his eyes closed. _Such a very, interesting man... _her thoughts trailing off as she closed her eyes both deciding to catch a little sleep the falling rain lulling both of them sleep with its pelting sounds against the roof above.

Chi-Chi opened her eyes to her side to which she saw nothing her. "hmm Goku?" She asked aloud leaning up her hands grasping the sheets as she looked around. "I wonder where he went?" She said as she laid back down though as her head hit the pillow she looked above her there was Goku his eyes trained down upon her, his large black obsidian orbs filled with that lust she had seen earlier. Her eyes widening in fear as Goku landed upon the bed on all fours, his tail raised in the air much like a monkey as on the knuckles advanced upon her. Chi-Chi couldn't move, she felt frozen in place as Goku deeply kissed her full lips his tongue battling into her mouth causing Chi-Chi to moan back. "What are you-!?" She couldn't get a word in as Goku silenced her quickly again with his lips his arm tearing away the sheet as Chi-Chi soon felt Goku's body atop hers.

Goku soon disappeared from her lips leaving her shivering as Goku's head moved between her legs his tongue quickly licking up the sides of her thighs making Chi-Chi attempt to push him away but she found no strength in her arms helpless to his touch she fell back her body on fire. "Oh Goku.... Please...." She said in a gasped whisper feeling him getting closer. "Goku... Goku..." She repeated his name unsure of what to say let alone do.

A strong hand fell upon her shoulder causing her to bolt upright in bed her forehead slamming headlong into another. "Son of-!" Chi-Chi catching herself as she almost swore her hand quickly rubbing her forehead in pain as she looked at Goku his own forehead read a tears of pain welled up in his eyes. "Goku what in God's name were you doing scaring me like that!" She said a bit angrily as she rubbed the sore spot of her forehead.

"I didn't mean anything you just said my name so I came over then you kept repeating it, looks like you were having a dream." He said pulling his hands away from his forehead as he began to felt the pain subside. "You're forehead felt like a rock!" He complained as the pain still evident in his face.

"The feeling is mutual..." Chi-Chi groaned though as she felt it subside her mind raced with the notion of what just happened. _I barely know the guy for a day and here I am having a sexual fantasy in my dreams with him! Get yourself together Chi you should know better than that! _Her mental scolding of herself not removing the wet feeling that had grown between her legs. Goku walking over to the door peering out as he saw the storm had finally passed.

"Well it looks like the storms come and gone." Goku said opening up the door as the morning had rolled around, both having quite a deep sleep as the dawn broke upon the horizon. Chi-Chi reaching up to her clothes finding them still wet as Goku took a step outside and sighed.

"Goku? You don't happen to have another pair of clothes that I could borrow could I?" She asked as Goku stuck his head inside the doorway.

"Well... I think I have another let me check." He said walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a bottom shelf to Chi-Chi's surprise he pulled out a pair of light gray shorts and blue tank top along with an orange sash. "Think this will do?" He asked as Chi-Chi took them holding up the tank top to herself it would work.

After commanding Goku to go outside so she could change she gathered up her clothes in one arm taking a step outside in her new attire, despite the lack of coverage it wasn't too bad. Better than wet clothes as she tied the sash tight. "Well thanks a lot Goku I appreciate everything you did for me." She said with a bow as Goku shrugged.

"It's no biggie Chi-Chi it was fun... but I want to ask you something." He said sheepishly looking down at the ground as Chi-Chi looked at him. "Sure what do you want to know Goku?"

"Well it's not so much a question but I wanna know if... well... Can I come with you!?" He blurted out quickly as Chi-Chi blinked at him. "It's boring out here and well after meeting you I just well want to leave here if one night with you was this much fun I want to come with you to have even more fun, Grandpa told me to get out of here and see the world one day when I felt comfortable and well I'd like to go with you to see everything." He kicked the dirt sheepishly.

Chi-Chi took a moment as she looked over Goku, what could she say to him. Part of her wanted to say no, Goku was really weird but it was cute however she couldn't imagine taking Goku on a journey that she didn't know how long it would take. On the other hand she was sure that having some company couldn't be a bad thing and Goku could probably handle himself and take care of her if something happened to her.

Decisions weighed on her mind but as she looked him over her mind flashed back to that vivid dream she had, a small shiver running up her spine with thoughts but she shook them off. Having Goku around wouldn't hurt her trip... but one problem needed to be rectified. "Goku you can come bu-!"

"Really!" Goku exclaimed excitedly cutting Chi-Chi off as he ran around like an excited little boy leaping skyward doing front flips and back flips all around like a genuine idiot but he was happy.

"But!" Chi-Chi said sternly cutting Goku off mid stride as he stopped. "I need you to wear something a little more decent." She said pointing to his partial loincloth.

"Well... okay sure, I like this it makes me feel free but oh well I can wear something." He said walking inside and in a matter of moments returned a blue pair of training pants around his legs. "Will this do?" He asked and Chi-Chi nodded.

"That'll do Goku but we should get moving, you okay with leaving everything behind what about your gran-" Before she could finish Goku's tail pulled out the dragonball holding it up to her. "Never mind..." She said her mind still a bit uneasy about Goku's whole tail. Turning she began to walk down the path she had traveled yesterday before getting drenched Goku behind her Dragonball now in hand his tail freely swaying about behind him excited like a little kid about to see the world for the first time.

**MB R&R**


End file.
